


whiteboard skywriting

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [5]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Erica Jones Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Jobs, Literally everyone but Erica is just mentioned, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reminders, Reminiscing, established polyamory, reminder, they're adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: The whiteboard is kinda how they communicate in the house right now.
Relationships: Erica Jones/Benny Weir, Erica Jones/Rory Keaner, Erica Jones/Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir/Rory Keaner, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan/Rory Keaner, Rory Keaner/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: thirty ways to think with your brain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	whiteboard skywriting

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day five of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day five is Reminders! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also! Erica Jones Week Day 2: 
> 
> Single Tear!

The whiteboard is kinda how they communicate in the house right now. Sarah has clinicals and Rory is in the middle of some video game development that his team thinks might hit it big this time, and Benny is on an on-week for his paramedic job and Ethan is doing whatever Ethan does. He does  _ something  _ in politics, but Erica doesn’t really understand it, but he seems to enjoy it? He gets to protest against the military and systemic oppression of First Nations people, which is what he wanted, so Erica guesses he’s alright. 

It’s a bit lonely around the house. 

She’s home most of the time, as a commissions artist can sometimes be, but there are reminders of her housemates everywhere. Sarah’s socks never make it to her bedroom, tucked under Erica’s desk instead when she comes and drapes herself across Erica’s shoulders, easy as you please. A drawing Rory had done for her hangs above the desk, pinned to the wall with one of Rory’s  _ Hello Kitty  _ themed push pins. Benny hung a good luck charm from one of the shelves above the desk, hanging down in Erica’s eye level to remind her of the spellcaster. And, well, Ethan had been the one to find her desk at all. He had touched it and even though his eyes hadn’t turned white, hadn’t rolled back in that terrifying way that always makes her want to reach out to catch him, he said he saw her doing really good things at this desk. It still makes her smile to think about it. 

And then there’s the whiteboard. 

There’s a green marker for Rory, purple for Erica, red for Sarah, orange for Benny and blue for Ethan. There’s purple marker, smudged slightly, scrawled proudly across the top of the board; it’s the only thing that’s ever written on the board in her color. It just says  _ “Have a good day and be your best!”  _

They make her a lot more positive than she once was. 

She wears Sarah’s class ring on her left hand, and maybe that’s a reminder of why she’s more positive now too. 

She remembers picking who would get what colors. There’s a black marker that never get used, but it was the one that Erica originally picked for herself. It’s how she feels sometimes, compared to the rest of her perfect partners and the way that they care so  _ loudly  _ in ways that she’s never been able to articulate so perfectly, but Benny had said no. He had taken the black marker out of her hand and told her to pick out of the colors first, so long as she didn’t pick that. At first, she had thought he just wanted it, but he grabbed orange before she could even blink.  _ You don’t like orange anyway,  _ he said with a grin before pointing her at the colors again, telling her to pick. Ethan had picked for her eventually. He said that she feels purple, that she feels like violet and pretty and perfect and dangerous. She had kissed his cheek and punched him in the shoulder, but she had taken it in the end too. 

This morning, the whiteboard has three colors on it, besides the purple: orange, green and red. Ethan must have been in a hurry this morning, a theory that is supported by his tie still hanging from the door of the laundry room, his cereal bowl in the sink even though he hates to leave things for Erica to do (despite the fact that she’s made it quite clear that she doesn’t mind a bit). She reads the notes instead of heading to the sink immediately, tucking her hair up into a bun sloppily. She doesn’t go for the sharpness that she once tried to project anymore; it takes up so much of her that not much else is left.

_ Can you make sure one of my dress shirts is clean?  _ says the board in Benny’s sloppy orange scrawl, a crude heart and an even cruder drawing of a begging Benny there to further persuade her. Erica laughs, leaving the words. She wants to let Sarah see. She takes a bite of the apple in her hand before moving onto the next. 

_ One of my coworkers wants to commission you! Text me when you wake up, please!  _ says Rory’s excited handwriting, single exclamation points more like seven and stars littering the space around it. Erica bounces on her heels excitedly and slides her phone out of her pocket, texting Rory for the deets. The three of them, the vampires of their fantastic fivesome, don’t need to sleep, but they do anyway. Benny and Ethan get creeped out when the three of them stay awake in bed with them, but they also don’t want to miss out on anything, so they pout when the vamps get out of bed too. Their seer and spellcaster would have conceded to it eventually, but she, Sarah and Rory had just decided on sleeping instead. She would probably miss it anyway. 

She reads Sarah’s last. 

Her girl always manages to make her blush. 

_ Don’t work too hard. I love you,  _ it says in Sarah’s clear handwriting, half cursive and half print and all beautiful. The artist in Erica wants to study it like Monet, to grab a coffee cup full of blood and hold it in both hands, sip at it and just  _ look,  _ just wait there until something clicks and everything makes sense. 

Like everything makes sense around Sarah. 

Like everything makes sense around all four of them, now. Even when she’s alone in the house, it’s still bumbling with all of the energy they have, all of the love and the laughter and the million other things she could hardly name, let alone describe. Rory’s empty coffee cup (deep red stains and all) on top of the TV stand. Benny’s boots sitting outside of his doorway like that’s where they go. The scrupulous way that Ethan always tries to pick up after himself and the hilarious way that he always fucks it up. Sarah’s socks and the hair ties wrapped around every cylindrical thing that Sarah can get her hands on and the locks of dark hair that litter everything in this house because Sarah sheds like it’s fucking going out of style. 

Erica feels awfully large and awfully small all at once. And awfully like she loves every single moment of it. 

She leaves all three of the notes on the board and picks up Rory’s coffee cup, setting it in the sink with Ethan’s bowl and Benny’s plate and Sarah’s cup too. The five of them barely make enough dishes for  _ two  _ people, let alone the five they actually are, so it’s not like cleaning up after them is any trouble anyway. 

She doesn’t think it would be if they dirtied enough dishes for a hundred people, maybe. She’s someone’s perfect little housewife, something she promised she would never be, but. It’s not so bad. 

It’s not bad at all. Especially, when she can be the housewife of four people who think she’s the best. 

Rory takes her to Single Tear concerts, since they’re the only ones who are into it. He lets her rave and roar and they get into mosh pits together, completely unafraid of the damages they’ll take on or give. He’s her person when she just wants to go fucking feral, and that kinda rocks. 

Benny takes her on fancy dates. He told her about how he used to want to marry her but now he kinda wants her to marry Sarah or maybe Rory just so he can be there, how he wants to give her away since her Dad has never been that great. He takes her to dinner and takes her arm to escort her and acts like a complete goof the whole time and always makes sure she has a good time. He never treats her like she’s stupid. 

Ethan shows her things. She doesn’t know when he finds the time to go adventuring on his own, doesn’t know when he finds the strange haunts and weird places he takes her, but he does. A hole in the wall sandwich place in the next town over or a house that’s half falling apart that he’s already taken pictures of so that she can draw it, Ethan always knows what she needs to see. He always takes care of her. 

Sarah… Sarah does something different every single time. A Great Lakes beach at midnight. Niagara Falls on a Tuesday. Waking her up with breakfast in bed and a finger to her lips, careful to not wake up their boys before they go out and go on an adventure. Sarah surprises her, no matter what, and keeps Erica on her toes. Sarah keeps her from getting bored, keeps her happy, keeps her. 

It’s not so bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @ethanmorgcn on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
